


The Surrendered

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普没有在尖叫棚屋被杀，而是亲眼看着哈利赴死。然后他决定，不管是什么原理，既然波特还活着，那么哪怕邓不利多亲自下令，也别想让他放任这孩子死第二次。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不一定是爱情向，如果是那就是无差/互攻。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

事实证明波特男孩不需要他的推动。

斯内普带着一种近乎闲适的旁观者心态，看着哈利·波特迈步走进火光。邓不利多会认为他没完成任务吗？现在动这个念头是安全的，因为显然，黑魔王全副精力都放在波特身上，没空翻阅部下的思想。他一直以为那会是他做的最后一件事，送莉莉的儿子最后一程，迎接自己的终点。现在考虑该如何应对波特的死亡或许有点太迟了。

“哈利·波特。”黑魔王说，声音很轻，像是一簇嘶嘶迸溅的火焰，“大难不死的男孩。”

他举起魔杖，脑袋偏向一边，像个好奇的孩子，想知道接下去会发生什么。波特直视着他，如此恐惧，如此勇敢。被抓的鲁伯特·海格在挣扎呐喊，贝拉特里克斯在喘息，食死徒们在等待，一切都在等待。没人注意到斯内普悄悄移动了一下，左脚擦着地面向前半寸，几乎要冲出去挡在莉莉的儿子和死亡之间了。几乎。

“阿瓦达索命！”

他眼看着绿光自曾属于邓不利多的魔杖尖端射出，击中波特面孔正中，死亡在男孩眼眸中折射出璀璨的碧色。哈利·波特摇晃了一下，斯内普以为他会仰面倒地，但他往前迈了一小步，仿佛要继续某种无望的进攻——然后，面孔朝下，重重倒在冰冷、坚硬的土地上。

结束了。

“主人！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫，斯内普猛醒过来，黑魔王摔倒了，这是前所未有的。他一个箭步冲过去，推开几个惊慌失措的家伙，在贝拉特里克斯戒备的目光中把手伸向黑魔王的身躯，检查生命体征。

这些都是本能反应，斯内普边做边想下一步。如果黑魔王是个普通人类，他会说这只是一次单纯的晕厥，但问题在于他不确定对黑魔王这副人造躯壳来说什么才叫“正常”，而陈述黑魔王因为击杀一名束手待毙的敌人晕厥可能在将来给他造成大祸。与此同时，其他人都眼巴巴地等待着，如果黑魔王有什么好歹，斯内普知道这群懦夫会立时作鸟兽散。

“怎么？”贝拉特里克斯厉声喝问。

这时黑魔王睁开眼睛，省去了他的麻烦。血红的瞳孔从左至右转了一圈，斯内普认为伏地魔很虚弱，同时贝拉特里克斯一直在用呼唤恋人般的声音念叨着“主人……主人……”。食死徒各自归位后，她还跪在原地。

“主人，让我——”

“我不需要帮助。”黑魔王冷冷地说，这意味着贝拉特里克斯失去了宣布波特男孩已死的机会，擅自伸手搀扶，犯了黑魔王的大忌。

“那个男孩……他死了吗？”

空地上一片肃静，没有人走近波特，但所有的目光都集中在具躯体上。斯内普有种感觉，黑魔王也不敢自行接近，害怕又出什么差错，事关波特男孩时总是如此……他大着胆子把目光转向黑魔王，血瞳与他相遇时停顿，这令他全身的毛发都竖了起来。斯内普竭力收敛心神，但黑魔王没有做什么测试就下了决定，简单地一晃杖尖，无形的鞭子抽击他的左臂。

“你，去查看一下。告诉我他死了没有。”

“是。”

他慢慢移动，靠近莉莉的儿子，他曾经的学生。他花了六年时间保护和憎恨这个男孩，现在他死了，而斯内普还活着。他不知道自己该怎么想，波特男孩完全是以他（以及邓不利多）预料中的方式死去的，除了他的死突然变得与斯内普无关。为了同伴的性命，愚蠢至极，难道波特以为黑魔王会饶恕战败者吗？

斯内普或许没法说清自己为什么要设法成为第一个接触波特男孩尸体的人，但他可以肯定不是为了这个：手指下的脉搏疯狂跳动，表明波特不仅活着，而且神志清醒。然后他又试了试男孩的呼吸，刻意维持轻缓，但确凿无疑。

那一瞬间他整个人都麻木了，头脑在震惊中一片空白，仿佛经过漫长的攀爬，跳下时却发现陡崖变成了平地。怎么会？波特走向黑魔王，全无武装，迎面经受了一个来自老魔杖的死咒，却还在呼吸？他妈绝不可能。

斯内普手指握拳，关节抵在男孩心脏正上方，拼命祈祷他们之间从未有过的默契能发挥作用。不管什么原理，波特还活着，那么哪怕邓不利多亲自下令，也别想让他放任这孩子死第二次。

“他——”

天杀的波特推开了他的手，斯内普跌坐在地，不过也没人在乎这个了。倒抽冷气、惊呼和被扼住的尖叫响成一片，黑魔王似乎镇定自若，但斯内普知道他只是在强撑，证据就是贝拉特里克斯高举魔杖挡在他面前的举动没有被斥责。

“你杀不了我。”波特坐了起来，好像一时间也没有足够的力气站立，“你是这里唯一杀不了我的人，这点再度得到了证明。”

他的声音如此平稳而坚定，好像真知道自己在做什么，斯内普几乎要为此自豪了；同时他还想把波特一拳揍回地面，咆哮蠢货你又毁了我的计划。

“我当然能杀死你。”黑魔王说，“随时都可以。”

难道你瞎吗？斯内普咽下这句嘲讽，并希望它没有因为自己想得太大声而被黑魔王听到。波特的自我牺牲情结已经无可救药了，他则在绞尽脑汁拖回一头玩命冲进火海的野牛。

“指派你的任意一个手下，你可以；用刀子，或者哪怕一块石头，也行。”波特说，“唯独不是用魔杖，不是用咒语，像个巫师一样。你草率地践踏了最神秘、复杂的法则，汤姆·里德尔，现在它向你反击了。”

一片寂静，波特站了起来，斯内普仍坐在原地，仰视那男孩——不，男人，教导有史以来最可怕的黑巫师。他已经这么高大了，饱经磨难、面孔坚毅；他看起来既不像詹姆·波特也不像莉莉。

“你在复生时取了我的血，以为这能解除我母亲留下的保护，但你只成功了一半。”哈利继续道，“你可以碰我了，但现在那保护同时流淌在我们两人的血管里，只要你活着，我就活着。你是不可能用咒语杀死我的，我的老魔杖也绝不会服从你的命令。”

“老魔杖是我的！”黑魔王咆哮，“我从邓不利多的坟墓里解救了它——”

突然，他的视线短暂地朝斯内普偏离了一点，这造成了一种纯粹的死亡恐惧。与黑魔王的下次会面将是他的死期。

“德拉科·马尔福在斯内普杀死邓不利多之前，就违背他的意愿，解除了他的武装。他才是老魔杖真正的主人。”哈利抛出这一事实，又是一阵喧哗，斯内普余光看到纳西莎动弹了一下，卢修斯的反应则更为直接，几乎仰面跌倒。

黑魔王的脸上露出茫然的惊愕，但转瞬即逝。

“可那有什么关系呢？”他轻声说，“即使你说得对，波特，对你我来说又有什么关系？你不再拿着那根凤凰羽毛魔杖，我们只凭技艺决斗……等我杀了你，再去对付德拉科·马尔福……”

“可是你来不及了，”哈利说，“你错过了机会，我抢先了一步。几个星期前我打败了德拉科·马尔福，这根魔杖是我从他手里夺来的。”

他抽出德拉科的魔杖，斯内普认得它，他几乎要仰天大笑，顾不得黑魔王会不会发现了。德拉科·马尔福，那个怯懦的、被宠坏的男孩，竟短暂地成为过传奇魔杖的主人，并断送了名字都不能提的魔王的机会。

“你尽可以杀死我，借你下属的手，或者用麻瓜的方式。但你不可能拥有老魔杖。”哈利轻蔑地说，“我在法力和技巧上或许不如你，里德尔……但今晚我抱着付出生命的觉悟前来。我将不败而亡，你永远得不到它。”

比起他要表达的主题，似乎反倒是那个人类名称更激怒了黑魔王，他咆哮着，杖尖喷出银色的蛇，而波特掷下魔杖，任凭自己被捆起来。尽管刚逃过一劫，他已经下定决心要放弃性命了，突出重围是不现实的，而只要他稍作反抗，老魔杖就可能易主。哈利终于有一次作出了明智的选择，斯内普却因此勃然大怒，这该是他的选择，不是一个十七岁男孩的。

“主人！”他冒失地开口，“请赐予我这份荣耀，由我来杀死波特男孩。”

“你怎么敢！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫，同时他被钻心咒击中了。

斯内普在哈利刚躺过的地面上翻滚，撞到了男孩的腿，导致后者踉跄了一下。直到他意识开始模糊，黑魔王才抬起魔杖，斯内普虚弱地喘息，被气流激起的泥尘呛得咳嗽不止。

“你相信了他，认为我做不到吗，西弗勒斯？”黑魔王冰冷地暴怒着，“还有你们所有人……黑魔王看见了，怀疑，畏惧……”

除了贝拉大叫“他在撒谎！您当然能杀了他！”，没人敢吭声。剧痛还在他身体各处震荡，斯内普吞咽了一下，尝到血腥味，不知是摔倒时磕破了口腔，还是因为惨叫得太厉害。可能他终究还是要死在今晚，但这是唯一的机会，提醒黑魔王坚持亲手杀死波特的执念，那么也许哈利还能多活几天，给凤凰社机会营救他。他们会为了救出哈利不顾一切。

最后，黑魔王宣布判决：“西弗勒斯。”

斯内普跪了起来，低低地应了一声，开始做他这辈子最后一件事：排除杂念。

“既然你这么想要，那么，这男孩是你的了。”


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普一时间懵在原地。假设黑魔王的意思是应允，让他杀死哈利，他他妈就真对下一步该怎么走毫无概念了。波特还被黑魔王的绳索捆得严严实实，带着他突围绝不可能，拒绝下手同样会把自己搭进去，而且没有任何意义：只要黑魔王放弃亲手杀死哈利的执念，在场任何一个食死徒都能下手。

而听令对波特念出死咒——他还不如对自己试试。一个邓不利多已经够了，他已经以莉莉的名义发誓绝不再杀无辜者，哪怕他们亲口要求也一样，他能献出的就这么多。

所以如果黑魔王应允，他们就都死定了。今夜霍格沃茨被战火席卷，而波特走到黑魔王面前引颈就戮，他最后的两项任务都已经终结，宣告失败。他的性命不再有任何价值，死不足惜，但哈利是许多人的希望（如果他愿意承认的话，甚至也是他的）。在他身侧，波特停止了挣扎，大概同样等待着宣判，斯内普不用抬头都能在眼前看见那双恐惧、固执的绿色眼睛。

“从现在起，西弗勒斯，你就是波特男孩的监护人。”

斯内普险些第二次坐倒在地，他并没有真正理解那是什么意思，只意识到它不是一个杀戮的指令，那么是什么都好。紧接着黑魔王给出了进一步说明，概括起来很简单：波特将在他的监管下生活，如果男孩在黑魔王决定可以被打败并被杀之前逃走或者死掉，就拿他是问。

贝拉特里克斯对这道命令有点异议，主动请缨要照看波特男孩，斯内普都可以感觉到哈利颤抖了一下，因为很明显那会是什么样的“照看”。黑魔王看来对得到一个被折磨至失心疯的敌手没什么兴趣，无视了她，表示相信斯内普照顾孩子的能力，这句话让其他人窃笑起来。

“是。”斯内普应道，提醒自己他本可能被迫杀掉哈利，相比起来把波特留在身边并且不让他们中的任何一个死于非命，能有多难呢？

他得过段时间才能知道黑魔王为自己的突然撤退想了什么托词，因为在那之前他就带着哈利撤退了，卢修斯和纳西莎被指派来护送他们。同样是黑魔王的惩罚，他们连魔杖都没有，他只是故意命令他们离儿子越来越远，并委婉地告诫，如果路上出了什么状况，德拉科临阵脱逃的行为就会是个比现在更大的问题了。不过他宽容地允许纳西莎临行前俯身捡起那根原属于儿子的魔杖，斯内普注意到在这一过程中哈利注视着她。

夜骐拉的马车在空中飞行，被解开的男孩一路上都很安静，毫不反抗，他们顺利地抵达了斯内普在蜘蛛尾巷的住处，卢修斯半途提出黑魔王的意思或许是让他们都回马尔福庄园，他妻子只用一个眼神就制止了他。斯内普点亮了廊前灯，他父母可不会费事装这样的东西，这是他搬回来后安的，有这类小东西他会感觉没那么像住在棺材里，尽管他不愿深想自己为什么要住父母的旧居。

站在灯光下，纳西莎忽然发出一声喘息，就好像她要崩溃了，她的样子同两年前与贝拉特里克斯来找斯内普时如此相像。卢修斯企图支撑她，但她摆脱丈夫的手，抓住波特男孩。

“德拉科还活着吗？”她急促地问，“他还在城堡里吗？”

哈利眨眨眼，然后飞快地瞟了斯内普一下，原因不明。

“是的。”他回答，“我离开的时候，他和高尔在八楼的走廊上，都活着。”

纳西莎抓着他上臂的手指收紧了，哈利本能地畏缩了一下，她立刻松了手，把自己的体重交给靠近的丈夫。无论如何，她没有哭，在找到德拉科（不管是死是活）之前她是不会哭的。斯内普已经对照顾她儿子感到疲惫，但他的确也为德拉科还活着松了口气。

“我能……我们能进去了吗？”哈利小声问，没有看着任何一个特定对象，他听起来很……年幼，这就是斯内普的第一感觉。他无端地觉得哈利是在想自己的妈妈，想念莉莉，她同样为儿子不顾一切。

斯内普打开门，波特第一个走了进去，他瞥见不远处出现的身影，反手将门在男孩身后关上。谢天谢地哈利仍没对此作出什么反应，莱斯特兰奇夫妇自阴影中现身，脸上带着一模一样的笑容，这大概就是人们说的夫妻相。斯内普好奇莱斯特兰奇是否知道自己老婆日思夜想要爬上黑魔王的床，不过罗道夫斯本人没准也差不多。

“贝拉！”纳西莎有些惊慌，“我刚才是——”

“闭嘴。”贝拉特里克斯说，看也不看被自己声音噎住的妹妹，朝斯内普露出一个假笑，“干得不错，西弗勒斯。”

她的语气表明她非常希望途中发生些什么，这样她就可以炸毁他们的马车，将击溃哈利的功劳据为己有。斯内普怀疑她毫不在乎自己的妹妹和妹夫也坐在车上。

“过誉了。”他用最谦逊的口吻说，“比不上你今天立下的战功——”

“你没有资格跟我比。”贝拉特里克斯打断他，“我知道发生了什么，你在城堡里见到那男孩，你本该那时就抓住他的！但你从他面前逃走了！”

“值得庆幸的是，我的软弱并没有造成任何损害，他就在我身后的屋子里。”斯内普继续示弱，希望这疯女人能尽快完事。贝拉特里克斯折磨过格兰杰，如果她在门口停留太久，天知道波特会不会头脑发热又干出什么蠢事。这个夜晚已经够令人精疲力竭的了。

“我们得赶回去，贝拉。”罗道夫斯说，这是唯一能把她拖走的办法，“黑魔王需要我们。”

他们把斯内普也赶进屋里，以防他看到施咒过程。房子内部漆黑一片，斯内普进去后才打开了灯，哈利靠坐在破沙发上，偏头看着斑驳的墙壁。莱斯特兰奇夫妇在屋子周围设下两套相互独立的监控咒，波特触动任何一道，都会引发警报。他们本想直接将触发点设在哈利的内脏上，但斯内普不打算给他们接触男孩的机会。他只允许贝拉特里克斯给自己变出的脚环施咒，并确保波特不会摘下它。

“我信不过你！如果你故意把波特放走——”

“我的心跳会在它被打开的瞬间停止，你可以随意检查，确保这点。”斯内普回答，“还是说你觉得我有任何理由为那男孩无谓地丢掉性命？为了他与我的死敌一模一样的英俊相貌吗？”

“并非我们不相信你。”罗道夫斯替妻子说着谎话，“事关重大，贝拉希望能够确认罢了。”

他们确认过的脚环在波特踝上扣紧，斯内普认为自己现在有充足的理由下逐客令，于是就这么做了。将妹妹带走之前，贝拉特里克斯恶狠狠地警告了他，但说真的，斯内普不关心。落到她手里也好，落到黑魔王手里也好，都是他打算等到发生时再害怕的事。

他更担心哈利。那份勉强维持的坦然和镇定在戴上脚环后开始崩塌，男孩缩成一团，微微发抖。现在这里只剩他们两人，斯内普想起那些失败透顶的大脑封闭术课上，波特怒视自己的样子。在斯内普面前显露出脆弱表明他实际状态比这糟糕得多，而斯内普——说实话，他不知道该怎么应付一个这样的波特。

“你今晚可以睡我床上，明天我去买牙刷、衣服和其他你需要的东西。”他决定把事情简单化，“别想着逃跑，外面有万全的监控咒，一旦触及你的脚环就会把你困住，召唤来一大群食死徒。如果你取下脚环，我会死，该发生的还是一样发生，接着你的监护人会变成贝拉特里克斯。只要你有一点常识，哪怕是比起我，也不会选她。”

“你害死我父母。”波特说，斯内普僵在原地，从头凉到脚，然后被背叛的怒火又从他脚底一路烧进脑子里。邓不利多告诉波特了？他就知道不能相信那老家伙的任何一句话，他居然敢——

“我从特里劳尼那儿听说的，她不知道自己在说什么，但我知道。”哈利听到了他的想法似地说，他的身体仍然是蜷缩起来的，脸埋在膝盖中间，“你偷听那个预言，告诉了伏地魔。”

“……是的。”斯内普回答，因为他不知道还能说什么。他盯着那个脚环，波特似乎没有要把它摘下来的意思。

“为什么？”波特问，斯内普一怔。

“你知道我当时是食死徒。”他说，又补上一句：“现在也还是。”

波特摇摇头，“我的意思是，邓不利多说那是你这辈子最后悔的事，你正是因为这个开始反对伏地魔。但是为什么？你恨我父亲。”

斯内普闭了闭眼，刚才散去的愤恨卷土重来，邓不利多没全告诉波特，但也差不多了。那见鬼的老头到底什么意思，给出所有暗示，然后把最好的部分留给他自己？对，理智上他明白当下的场面不可能是邓不利多安排的（谨慎起见有个七成确定吧，天知道邓不利多都安排了什么），然而反正他对邓不利多的怒气就没消停过。

“……我认识你母亲，我们曾经是朋友。”他勉强道，“即便我想要你父亲死，也绝不希望会连累她。”

“你求过伏地魔别杀她吗？”

斯内普瞪着哈利，后者仍然把脸埋在牛仔裤里，于是他决定自己回答这些问题完全是为他们两个人的小命着想。

“对，我这么干过。”他说，“黑魔王嘲笑了我，所以我找到邓不利多，希望他能保护她。”

“他让你失望了。”波特忽然转向他，那双眼睛在这间屋子里翠绿得惊人，“但你仍然是他的人？”

“我……”斯内普张开嘴，又闭上，“我杀了他。”

“我做了个梦，在我被死咒击中之后，我看见邓不利多。”波特说着，又把脸转回去了，“我们聊了一阵子，那儿就像国王十字火车站，我看见一个丑陋的东西，像个婴儿，我想那是伏地魔留在我体内的灵魂碎片。邓不利多说它死了。我选择了回来，把它留在那儿。”

他的语气颠倒混乱，像在梦游，斯内普设法搞懂那是什么意思。邓不利多在波特身上留下了某种魔咒？还是一段记忆？用来解释一切？

“我不是蛇佬腔了。”波特又说，“刚才我想跟那些缠住我的银蛇说话，它们很像真的蛇，如果是过去，我能对它们说蛇佬腔，但我发现我做不到了。我能说蛇佬腔是因为伏地魔的灵魂，那么现在我不能，我想那就意味着它真的不在我体内了，对不对？意味着我脑子里发生的都是真的？跟邓不利多的对话还有……”

他的语气好像在向斯内普寻求答案，仿佛一个小孩子抓住目之所及的每一个大人问鸟儿为什么会飞，斯内普希望自己能解答，但他真答不上来。他从没被死咒击中过，而且肯定这辈子只能被击中一次。

“我不知道。”

“你是吗？”哈利紧追不舍，“邓不利多说你是听他命令杀死他的，你是吗？”

他最后一次悄悄探查四周，没有发现监听咒的迹象，应该不会有人听到这段对话。有的话这会害死他俩，但去他妈的吧。

“是的。”斯内普回答。

然后——他眼见男孩维持着那个姿势，抱紧自己，静悄悄地哭了。


	3. Chapter 3

出乎意料，与波特同住一室没什么难的。作为一名被监护人，男孩相当懂事，他的厨艺差强人意，坚持睡沙发，规规矩矩把要洗的衣服丢进洗衣篮，自觉打扫自己生活区域的卫生，从不把水渍留在池子边上。不是说斯内普有制定什么寄宿规范，但如果他有，波特肯定完全合格。

他不认为这是男孩整洁的本性使然，在对双方都很痛苦的长达几个月反复挖掘对方大脑的历程中，斯内普曾有幸目睹过救世之星的行李箱：永远只清理上边四分之三的东西，把新的塞进去，底层的杂碎就一直留在那儿。所以，不，哈利如此令人省心，只是因为他不知道作为被监护人还能是什么样子，他从不是在房间里狂玩游戏机直到父母喊上三遍才发着牢骚慢吞吞出来吃饭的那个男孩。

德思礼一家称不上合格的监护人，但如果邓不利多把一个婴儿塞给斯内普，他恐怕也不会做得比他们更好，所以他好像没资格鄙视他们。无论如何，他们让哈利训练有素（他可能是故意用了这个令人厌恶的词），的确给他省了不少麻烦。此外，斯内普还有点担心自己会喜欢上回到旧宅时有人做好饭菜等待的感觉，毕竟在他关于“家”的贫瘠想象中，这是最重要的一种。

关于莉莉的那场艰难对话后，哈利哭着睡着，醒来便一直沉默。斯内普知道自己该担心，但他们之间实在没有什么可聊的，他知道一些凤凰社方面的情况，但那可能会刺激到男孩。从安全的角度来说，一个郁郁不乐的波特好过一个大喊大叫着要去找小女朋友的波特。

第七天中午黑魔王提讯了哈利，莱斯特兰奇夫妇将男孩带了过去，斯内普被禁止跟随。他试着工作，但熬坏一剂普通的生死水后就放弃了，如果他连这个都完不成，索性别再糟蹋药材。斯内普看了几章书，洗澡，然后到厨房做晚饭，像波特那样给同住者也准备了一份。

天黑的时候，斯内普已经在脑子里把波特的墓地都选好了：假设黑魔王打算允许男孩安睡在六尺之下。不过几分钟后他就认出了纳西莎的敲门声，斯内普打开房门的速度比预想中更快，哈利被架着，但神志基本清醒，双腿也不是完全无力。斯内普会说他允许纳西莎跟自己保持这样的姿势，是为了说些关于她儿子的悄悄话。他想从马尔福夫人那儿接手哈利，但她直接走了进来，这时哈利也摆脱了她，有点儿踉跄地自己行走。斯内普识趣地将房门关上了。

“他们抓住了德拉科。”纳西莎说，跟在哈利身边保护他不摔倒，面色苍白，“他们会对他做什么？”

“他们可能会要求他提供情报，不过就我所知，凤凰社并不赞同刑讯。”斯内普回答，但女人还是颤抖了。

“但他们失去了……很多人。”纳西莎低声说。

哈利抱着自己坐在沙发一角，闻言飞快地抬了抬眼皮，除此之外没有任何反应。斯内普转身去厨房准备饮料。他不想回答纳西莎，凤凰社的确反对折磨，但好人在经历过糟糕的一天之后也会变成疯子。不管德拉科现在过得如何，一定不是宾至如归，但很可能比他此前在马尔福庄园时强得多。像罗恩·韦斯莱这样冲动的年轻社员可能会揍他，然而绝不会逼着他对别人用钻心咒。

纳西莎交握着双手站在那儿，好像正极力控制自己，她沾都没沾客厅沙发，斯内普拿着杯子过来时她跳了起来，然后急匆匆冲向门口。

“谢谢你的招待，西弗勒斯，但我该走了。”

话音没落，房门砰一声关上，斯内普只得把饮料搁在茶几上。

“晚餐在厨房里，需要的话我给你拿过来。”

“我不想吃。”男孩立刻说，“我只想一个人呆会儿。”

“你可以，在你吃下足够的食物并且告诉我黑魔王对你做了什么之后。”斯内普回答，“你可能不喜欢这么做，但我对折磨有足够的经验。因为恐惧、疲惫或者自我厌恶在事后没有好好照顾自己，只会让接下来的情况更糟，我也不希望你半夜因为呕吐物呛住。”

“我不是第一次被他折磨。”波特抵触地说，那么至少他还没丢失反应能力，“我会没事的，只要你让我一个人待着。”

斯内普轻轻叹了口气，波特对展示自己痛苦的敏感他也不是头一次领会了，至少他可以承认男孩学不会大脑封闭术不是因为脑子笨。他去了厨房，把晚餐也端到茶几上，然后打算尽快退出场景。

“……他告诉我他们都死了。”哈利说，指甲掐进手臂的皮肤，“有一些我知道，莱姆斯，唐克斯，弗雷德，还有……但他说其他人也死了。我不知道他说的是不是真的，他也知道，他就是……微笑。他觉得这样能击溃我。”

寒意悄悄在斯内普胃里聚集，他命令自己不要发抖，他的感受不是这里的重点。

“我知道一些情况。”他说，男孩一下子转向他，就像抓住救命稻草，斯内普不得不清清嗓子，“在你来找黑魔王之后，他依约带着食死徒撤离，可能还有小范围的摩擦，但伤亡在你所知的基础上应该没有增加。海格也逃走了，马人和他的巨人弟弟来营救他，打伤了好几个食死徒。”

“好的。”哈利点点头，喘息了一声，“好的，谢谢……”

斯内普以为他会崩溃了，但波特把脚放到地面上，端起盘子开始吃饭。他吃得太急，土豆泥撒到胸口，噎得喘不过气，不得不暂停，斯内普不觉得对方有这么饿。他用悬浮咒把柠檬水送到男孩手边，哈利一口灌下去，结果呛得眼泪直流，残渣都喷到了旁边的人身上。斯内普强忍着翻白眼的冲动，把这团混乱清理干净，哈利迅速滑向另一个极端：把盘子搁回茶几上，推得远远的。

“所以，你们就是不愉快地聊了一下午。”他说，注意着不要流露出本性中自带的讽刺。

“他给我用了钻心咒，用鞭子打了我几下，还羞辱了我的爸爸妈妈，说他们会对我的不战而降非常失望。”波特干巴巴地陈述，斯内普觉得想吐，以及怒火中烧，“没什么特别的，我没受什么伤。”

“他打你的地方……？”

哈利简直是愤愤不平地跳了起来，一把掀开上衣，给斯内普看那几道红肿的鞭痕。不算深，需要处理，但现在碰波特弊大于利。

“行了吗？我们完事了吗？”波特生硬地问。

“吃完你的晚餐，去洗个澡。”斯内普说，把仍呼哧喘气的男孩留在客厅。

他看书的速度比下午至少快了一倍，同时斯内普留意着外边的动静。哈利洗了盘子，漫无目的地晃了几圈，去了浴室，过了一会水声响起。洗手池附近有伤药，斯内普习惯在清洗伤口之后立刻把它们处理好，哈利知道药的位置。尽管如此他也可能仍然就这么把伤口放在那里，眼下没有逼迫的必要。

洗完澡，波特又在屋子里晃了几圈，斯内普开始考虑自己能给他找点什么事做。就他所知波特的爱好是魁地奇，然而没可能在他的房子里骑着扫帚飞。至于魔药，放过他俩吧。

疲惫拖沓的脚步声在卧室门前停住了，斯内普抬起头，从哈利的脸来看，对方和自己一样不知道他来干嘛。

磨蹭了一会，男孩说：“呃，晚安。”

斯内普点点头，“喝一剂生死水，尽快睡觉。你知道药剂在哪里。明天早上你会感觉比现在好得多。”

哈利脸上立刻浮现出怀疑的神色，马上要反驳 _我不觉得我会好起来_ ，斯内普不知道更糟的是自己看出了这句话，还是对方把这句话又吞了回去。


	4. Chapter 4

董事会还在争论九月是否正常开学，说实在的，斯内普有点儿宁可霍格沃茨关停。如果是作为学生或者普通教师，不管城堡闯进杀人犯、死了人还是成为战场，他都坚决站在开学那一边；但现在，这所学校是他的烂摊子。在真正的战争之后，双方已经不共戴天，再要那群精力过剩的青少年在一块上课，斯内普想都不愿想自己要面对什么局面。

【校长！韦斯莱和克里维联手把克拉布剁碎丢进湖里了！】

操，他怎么做到在一句话里串起两个死掉的学生的？连韦斯莱也死了一个，好样的，西弗勒斯。

斯内普强烈怀疑邓不利多原本可以长生不老，只是由于长期受到学校的奴役，寿命才缩短到了一百多年。

然而不开学是不可能的，被夺魂咒控制的辛克尼斯已经回到魔法部长的位置上，明确下令所有学龄巫师都必须返校，所以董事会的争论实际上也没有意义。斯内普充分利用了身为心腹食死徒的特权，缺席了绝大部分无聊的会议，看守波特男孩的任务给了他一段难得的假期，他没打算浪费在这上边。魔法部打算在8月10日至24日进行由于霍格沃茨一战被推迟的O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts，斯内普为此感到一种冷酷的笑意：想不到吧，抛头颅洒热血之后，你们最大的噩梦又回来了。

不过至少，有相当一部分学生再也用不着担心这个问题。

斯内普有时很生米勒娃的气：她怎么想的，竟同意让学生们留下参加战斗？难道真有人觉得过了出生第17年的那一天，这人就会发生什么质的改变？而且她真以为自己拦得住头脑发热的低年级学生？然而他知道当时留给米勒娃的选择很有限，而且在他跳窗逃走之后，对此就丧失了发言权。

孩子们会特别喜欢他在窗户上留下一个斯内普形大洞的故事的，斯内普已经在脑子里看到邓不利多军（什么狗屁名字）为此设计的海报了，对此他的心态简直平和得像个圣徒。成长啊，没准邓不利多也经历过这个阶段。

相比之下，他的学校成为战场，这比斯内普预想中造成了更多困扰。

“……斯内普！教授！醒醒！斯内普！”

斯内普猛地坐起来，脑袋险些跟波特撞在一起。他不假思索地往对方脸上扔了个枕头，抓住床头的魔杖指向对方的鼻子，在念出恶咒之前及时阻止了自己。哈利举起两只手，慢慢后退。

“谁让你进来的！”斯内普咆哮，血液在他耳朵里奔流，他几乎跟发现波特进了冥想盆时一样怒不可遏。

“对不起，我——”

“给我滚出去！！！”

哈利立刻逃走了，身后留下半开的房门，斯内普把它关出一声巨响。他该锁门的，他没想着要提防波特来自己房间，波特就没有半点远离别人隐私的意识，这他妈多管闲事的小杂碎——

斯内普抓得太紧，魔杖尖端迸出火星，他丢下它，将脸埋进双手用力揉搓。他的头发湿乎乎的，全身上下冷汗淋漓，心脏仍然狂跳，四肢由于刚才的激动发着抖。他过度反应了，像他们这样的两个人住在同一个屋檐下，要不听到对方在睡梦中尖叫是不可能的。斯内普本该有所准备，此前他都会念个闭耳塞听或者无声无息咒再睡觉，今天他被学校和黑魔王再次提讯波特的事搞得心烦意乱，居然忘了。

厨房那边传来动静，波特可能是被吵醒后饿了，也可能是觉得自己有必要给噩梦缠身的同住者准备点儿什么。斯内普宁可对方放着自己别管，但他还是决定在哈利像哄孩子一样把饮料拿到自己床边之前爬起来，反正今晚他也别想再睡了。而且波特能听到卧室里的尖叫，就说明他没有喝今晚的生死水，但斯内普分明看见玻璃瓶空了。

他走进厨房，闻到热巧克力的气味，冒犯他之后假好心，典型的波特。

“如果你不想喝药，就把它放回原处，而不是白白浪费。”

男孩舀奶油的动作停顿了一下。

“对不起，先生。”

他听上去像只受伤的小动物，斯内普不由皱眉，驱走胃里积聚的愧疚感。哈利白天过得比他糟多了，叫醒他是男孩在被纳西莎带回来后第一次出声，所以斯内普不知道黑魔王这次又做了什么。但记起上回伏地魔用莉莉攻击哈利，斯内普就恨得咬牙切齿，他憎恨这种情况：无计可施，只能寄希望于哈利不会在他想到办法之前崩溃。

“你梦见什么？”哈利搅拌着那杯饮料小声问，听上去并没指望斯内普回答。斯内普第一反应也的确是发火而非回答，但在袒露自己这件事上，波特是彻头彻尾的等价交换主义者。反正男孩已经见过他在被子里挣扎扭动的样子了，还有什么更糟的？

“学生们。”斯内普在自己能忍受的范围内回答，“他们赶去礼堂，我跑来跑去，求他们不要参加战斗，他们会死的。但没有一个人相信我。”

杯子倒了，滚烫的棕色液体浇在流理台和波特穿拖鞋的脚上，男孩发出一声痛呼，然后低着头呆站在那儿。斯内普把他拽开，抓了块抹布尽可能擦掉对方身上的巧克力，暗自咒骂自己离开卧室时没拿魔杖。

“……对不起。”男孩再次说，声音里带了哭腔。

“这又是为什么？”斯内普暴躁地反问，瞪着对方烫伤的皮肤，这些波特一个个都能让他折寿十年。

“他是因为我才会去霍格沃茨。”哈利胡乱擦着脸，“如果我没有……如果……”

斯内普推搡着他回到客厅，把他按在沙发上，厨房的乱子可以待会儿收拾。

“你已经为他们死了一次，所以别犯蠢。”他拿出药箱，往茶几上咣当一扔，看见哈利畏缩时又有点后悔，“你做出你的选择，他们做出他们的，你没资格把别人的选择归结到自己头上。你还没那么了不起。”

“这就是你过去几年持续提醒我的。”哈利回击，很好，还知道回击。

“而你就像对待我教的每件事一样把它当成了耳旁风。”斯内普说着，草草把白鲜对方红肿的脚上涂开，在水泡冒出来之前擦药好起来会快得多。他感觉自己像个佣人，但波特在照顾自己方面就是个彻彻底底的低能儿。莉莉能保护你免于被黑魔王的死咒杀掉，可没让你刀枪不入，你个白痴。

哈利抓住他的手——左手，斯内普一怔的功夫，男孩掀起了他睡袍的袖子，黑魔标记刺眼地显露出来。今晚第二次了，斯内普险些反手打他一耳光。

“好看吗？”他冷冰冰地问，“看够了吗？”

“得到它的时候你有什么感觉？”男孩问。

斯内普一把抽回手，关上药箱。

“满腔自豪，显然。因为我毕生夙愿成为食死徒。”

“不，我是说，肉体上。”

他狠狠地瞪了波特一眼，但哈利语气中有些别的东西，脸上的表情令斯内普产生了不祥的预感。

“疼痛，像用烙铁烙上去的。”他回答，略过了那种被占有、被玷污的感觉——黑魔标记透过皮肤打在你的灵魂上，从此你跟没有这标记的人再不是一路的了。

“他说他要给我这个，下次见我的时候。”哈利说。

“操！”斯内普骂道，把男孩吓了一跳，这颇有娱乐效果。他一向假装自己不是那种人，但事实上他会说的脏话比波特这辈子听过的还要多，拜优良的成长环境所赐。

“你会杀了我吗？”男孩又问，斯内普险些摔了药箱，他瞪着对方。

哈利的绿眼睛睁得大大的，带着一种令他毛骨悚然的光，充满天杀的希望。

“给我一点药？”波特甚至试着笑了笑，“能让我在睡梦中死去的，或者用死咒，你能杀了我，或者——”

“闭嘴！！！”斯内普把茶几踢得歪到一边，得不偿失：他大脚趾可能断了。

“求你了！”哈利也站了起来，抓住他睡袍前襟，斯内普胡乱后退着摆脱他的手，“随便怎样都行，在他给我打上标记之前杀了我！我不想……我不能那样活下去，我不想带着他的印记活着……”

斯内普终于击出了那一巴掌，哈利跌倒了，眼镜飞到墙上，他对此毫不后悔。

“你以为我花这么大力气救你，忍受你在我的房子里，是为了这个？”他气喘吁吁、一瘸一拐地在客厅走来走去，“你以为我很享受杀人？觉得那对我很容易？你以为死有什么高尚的？”

先是邓不利多，然后是邓不利多的宝贝男孩——这些人怎么就喜欢把脏活往他头上扔？

“你不知道那是什么滋味！”男孩叫道，那双绿眼睛激烈地、流着眼泪看着他，“从我一岁起他的一片灵魂就住在我身体里！污染我，嘲笑我，在我脑子里播放我最害怕的事，我从来不知道身体和灵魂完全属于自己是什么感觉，直到我死了一次！现在他又要把这个夺走，我不能……不能这样活下去……”

那你知道杀死一个自己尊敬的人的感觉吗？斯内普想反问，你知道有多少个夜晚，我看着邓不利多被我魔杖里发出的绿光击中，从塔楼上跌下去？有多少次他手脚折断地来到我面前，掐住我的脖子？

“我就不该回来。”哈利擦着眼泪和嘴角的血痕，“我选择回来，我相信了邓不利多，这样能救下更多人……但我只是被困在这里，无所作为，等着伏地魔再度把我的一部分变成他的……我宁可死掉，不管你帮不帮我……”

最后一句话让斯内普脑中警铃大作。

“你想自杀吗，波特？”他谨慎地问。

男孩哆嗦了一下，没吭声，哈利还没想那么远，但这个状态下他早晚会的。

“如果你在我的监管下死了，黑魔王会杀了我。”或至少让他生不如死。

“他不会的。”哈利挑战似地说，“你还要做霍格沃茨的校长，对他很有用。他才不会杀死你。”

“你对作为他的属下毫无概念。”

“我继续活着，他也一样可能会杀死你。”哈利丢出另一个理由，“只要他对我摄神取念，知道你是邓不利多的人，他就会杀掉你了。”

斯内普比较奇怪黑魔王为什么还没这么做，心理阴影，大概。他听说上次黑魔王入侵波特大脑控制他时，把自己疼得要死。

“你告诉黑魔王你体内那片灵魂的事了吗？”他问，波特愣了一下。

“没有，我为什么要这么做？”

“他不知道此前入侵你大脑会造成痛苦，是因为他直接用自己残破的灵魂接触了你的。”斯内普陈述道，“保守这个秘密，他可能就会一直以为对你使用摄神取念仍不可行。”

“哦，我记住了。”哈利带着恶意说，“我下次会提醒他的。”

斯内普不禁嗤笑，“你对我玩过的游戏一无所知，波特。这种程度的死亡威胁对我而言就像回到了家。”

哈利脸上现出一种孩子气的气恼，他们渡过最危险的那个阶段了。斯内普从他面前走开，拾起摔破的眼镜。波特的面颊肿起来了，他自己的手也是，非必要损伤，但有点爽。他该在邓不利多要求他协助自杀的时候也这么干的，真可惜他没机会了，不过他可以往校长画像上泼咖啡，诅咒对方给自己留的烂账。

“耐心些。”他说，“你会得救的，我以你母亲的坟墓起誓。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及未遂的非自愿性行为，以及哈利对金妮的感情。他们此时并没有相爱，所以这是恐怖片。

虽然黑魔王没有明说，前两次提讯哈利也不曾事先告知，但第三次提讯还是会在第二次的七天后应该是个合理推论。中间的六天，斯内普都在暗自留意男孩的情况。哈利没显示出明确的伤害自己的倾向，所以他也尽可能不将对方看得太紧，以免自己的举动反而成为提示。有一次斯内普抓到对方一手抓着苹果，若有所思地盯着水果刀，于是尽可能不动声色地把男孩遣去搅拌面糊，并决定接下来一段时间屋子里的水果都会是橘子和香蕉。

这些似乎对哈利都没有什么影响，他保持着此前半个月的活动轨迹，起床、做饭、发呆、做饭、发呆、做饭、睡觉，中间也许看点书或者旧杂志（斯内普小心地不带回任何报纸），然而斯内普每次接近，都能从他身上嗅到那种困兽的绝望。那一巴掌似乎把波特仅存的交流愿望也打没了，即使斯内普主动发起对话他也不再回答。男孩脸上的淤伤不算严重，但看来自然消失也要花上几天。如果下次提讯时它还在，斯内普可能会因为擅自动了黑魔王的猎物受到惩罚，男孩摇头拒绝他给自己处理，于是斯内普决定随它去。

鉴于他清楚波特此前是怎样一个家伙，也就明白这沉默比任何情绪反应都危险。他或许该告诉波特黑魔标记没那么糟，但想象说出这话就让他觉得恶心。哈利恐惧的东西并不是臆想，那灼痛对斯内普而言是必要的提醒，然而带着那东西存活的同时，就连他也会产生用刀子切下那片皮肤的疯狂冲动。他被从泥沼中拖出来，把黑纸染得比从前更黑没那么简单，然而哈利是——干净的，像只动物一样被烙上标记、在每次食死徒集结时被疼痛和亲友遇害的恐惧折磨，一定会让这男孩生不如死。

但哈利必须活下去，斯内普无论如何都不允许他死掉，哪怕是为了使他免于更悲惨的命运也不行。天知道邓不利多计划整件事有多久，排遣波特男孩去寻找魂器，物尽其用，然后命令他在恰当的时候赴死。既然哈利已经自发顺应命运的安排，走向黑魔王并幸免于难，就说明他注定不该在食死徒环伺之下默不作声地遇害。

可以肯定的是，在他给出许可后，哈利再也没喝过生死水。话说回来，如果换成斯内普认为自己只能活一周，他也不会把时间浪费在无梦的睡眠上。于是他连着两天被男孩的尖叫吵醒，往好处想这说明哈利至少有睡觉，往坏处想斯内普觉得自己很快也会开始做噩梦，关于莉莉的儿子哭喊着向她求救，他却无能为力。锁卧室门的事算是搁置了，如果屋外出状况，他可不想额外花时间开门。

如果斯内普像他该做的那样读了哈利的心，也许他会锁好房门的。

他并非全无防备，房门虚掩，但门口设置了超感咒。这样即便哈利试图打断他的噩梦，在被另一个人碰到前他就会醒。超感咒本身无助于攻击或防御，但至少能避免他像上次一样在半睡半醒间惊慌失措，蠢到用枕头袭击男孩。而且当波特又在他屋外犹犹豫豫地晃来晃去时，他也能第一时间觉察。

只不过他的措施不是用来应付这状况的：波特用天杀的运动明星的速度冲进他地房间，掀了他的被子，翻上床骑到他身上。斯内普眼睛都没睁开就摸向自己的魔杖，但显然经过上次，哈利已经知道它平时放在哪儿，先他一步把魔杖抽出来扔了。

他睁开双眼，平复呼吸，告诉自己这还不算最糟。波特不是打算抢夺武器逃走，否则就不会把魔杖丢到墙角了；男孩也没有揍他或者扼住他的脖子，他的生命并未面临威胁。就在他用来判断情况的这一会儿，哈利已经敏捷无比地扒开了他的睡袍前襟，扯开腰带的结。

什么——？

哈利正抓住自己T恤下摆准备从头顶扯掉它，斯内普一把抓住了他的手。

“你在做什么？”他尽可能冷静地问。

男孩咧开嘴，回给他一个可怕的笑容，绿眼睛睁得大大的，脸上的肌肉抽动着。

“我还是个处。”哈利轻声说，斯内普打了个寒颤，“我不想到他再次把一部分留在我身上的时候还是。”

他张口结舌了一小会儿，波特的胸膛就出现在他面前，皮肤苍白，胸口有个浅浅的椭圆形伤痕。男孩俯身吻他的方式像条想喝水却不得其法的鱼，斯内普在对方撬开自己嘴唇时终于摆脱震撼，猛击身上人咽喉，迫使波特咳嗽着移开。他想更进一步把哈利掀下去，但后者反应更快，按住了他的胳膊，膝盖夹紧他的肋骨。斯内普从来就不是应付肢体冲突方面的好手，更别说这次波特占了先机。

“你不需要这么做。”斯内普说，但他感到自己也在尖叫边缘，大脑一片空白。

“我需要。”哈利的声音带着歇斯底里的迹象，手向他肚脐以下移动，这同时解放了他的双手，两人的手在他底裤边缘发生了激烈的搏斗。

这些波特都什么毛病？

“这就是你要做的？”被一个成年男性压在肚子上，他开始有点喘不过气了，“强奸我？这就是你打算在自己还清白无辜的时候做的最后一件事？”

哈利停了一下。

“这不是……”

“这就是！”斯内普提高声音，他把自己放进一个熟悉的领域——恶毒地攻击对方，以此打消波特把自己变成破身工具的蠢念头，“你想完成你父亲未竟的工作？扒光我然后强暴我？他倒没走那么远……他会为你自豪的。”

哈利打了他一巴掌，没使多大劲，更多是由于头脑混乱。

“不许提我父亲！”

斯内普冷笑，这起效了。然而没等他想出下一句话，哈利凑近了他，斯内普尽可能别开头，但随之而来的并不是另一个糟糕的吻。

“但你可以想想我妈妈，莉莉。”男孩说，斯内普如遭雷击，“你爱她，不是吗？你提起她的那种语气……我现在对分辨带着爱的声音更有经验了……我有她的眼睛，你一定记得这个。看着我，西弗勒斯……”

他可能是在试图诱惑，但即便斯内普有此前任何可能会考虑同意，现在也完全不存在了。他觉得恶心，主要不是因为波特打算对他做的事，他很清楚这是什么：据说上战场前的士兵有九成想的都是这个。哈利准备接受自己的命运，于是他骑在自己最憎恶的教师身上，企图说服对方拿走自己的处子身。可能有比这更惨烈和荒谬的事，但不多。

“我和金妮谈过，关于这个，性。”哈利说，他面色苍白，抚过斯内普皮肤的手在发抖，“她同意，但我觉得那不负责任，因为我明知自己总有一天要面对伏地魔。她是个纯血统，本来应该是没人会对她下手的，而且她如此……出类拔萃，她值得更好的。”

斯内普基本肯定前女友不是人们通常用来助兴的话题，他更努力地要摆脱桎梏，但尽管看上去已经陷入了自己的世界，哈利并没有走神得那么厉害，他的手简直像钢制的钳子。

“而且我希望这件事……我的第一次，在不同的情况下发生。我不知道，也许更温柔，更浪漫，远离她的哥哥们。罗恩会杀了我的。”哈利试图笑笑，他看起来快要破碎了，“我希望我能有更好的机会……”

“如果你继续下去，你就不会有机会了。”斯内普咬了一下自己的舌头，冷静，别吐，“你不想要这个，不想要我，你没办法撤回这件事。听我说，哈利，你会得救的，我保证过，你会再次将金妮拥进怀里。想想那一天。你不想在拥抱她的同时想起我。”

“我已经没机会了，他明天就会把我叫过去，把这个烙在我身上。我不能反抗，如果我与他战斗，他就会打败我。”哈利的手滑到他左前臂，斯内普有一瞬间荒唐地担心其他食死徒会感应到，“我不可能带着这个碰她……我需要你，西弗勒斯，告诉我该怎么做。被他打上标记却继续做你自己，做一个好人？求你了，答应我，求你……”

一个好人，这大概是他从波特（任一个）那儿得到的最高评价了。斯内普吞咽了一下，调整喉部紧缩的肌肉，使自己听上去温和可信。

“你知道该怎么做吗？”他问，男孩怔了一下，雏儿，呵，“和男人与和女人有很大不同，既然我们要做，就要确保事情不会以我们中的一方流血不止结束。”

“呃。”波特停在那儿，不知所措，面颊泛起血色，“我，我不……你知道该怎么……”

“放松。”他循循善诱，“像这样抓着我是不会成功的，先松开你的手指，对，很好……”

他成功说服哈利挪到旁边，让他坐了起来。男孩脸上浮现出紧张和恐惧，是针对即将到来的破身的，他的样子如此年幼，梅林在上。斯内普将手放在哈利皮肤上时，男孩闭上了眼，仍然有点发抖，但很坚决。他慢慢移动，一只手滑向对方颈后，安抚地画圈，另一只手的手指沿锁骨到达脖子，然后——按在正确的地方。

哈利的眼睛猛然睁大，起先是茫然无措，然后迅速变成了怨毒，就像从前他看斯内普时那样。斯内普的手指牢牢嵌进对方的皮肤，一个恨他的波特，这样的确更容易。男孩的手指在斯内普手和胳膊留下抓痕，但他只反抗了十几秒，便因缺氧陷入昏迷。

确定对方不再动弹，斯内普后退着远离男孩瘫软的身体，几乎从床上跌下去。他狼狈不堪地退到房间角落，视线模糊，全身发抖。

“妈的。”他咒骂着，用不听使唤的手指拉好自己的袍子，他的手腕一定会留下波特手掌形状的淤青，“妈的！”


	6. Chapter 6

接下来的一段时间，斯内普停留在那个角落里，轻轻按摩疼痛的手腕，克制自己的颤抖。几乎被波特强暴并不是整件事最糟的部分，那也很糟，但他对此有所预期，也许不是被波特，但当这种事发生在你身上，是谁做的可能也没那么重要。战争是最坏的事情，而他一直知道像他这样的人会面对其中最丑恶的那部分，他会主动设想它们发生在自己身上的种种情形，这样当它们真正发生时，他就不会陷入恐慌。

【但你可以想想我妈妈。】

最伤人的是那些你毫无防备的东西，男孩的声音在他脑中萦绕不散，这句话真正击中他，刺穿了他。斯内普从未认真想过这件事在其他人看来会是什么样，邓不利多不轻易评判他人，黑魔王的看法则是他一力促成的：他需要黑魔王相信那只是他由于儿时弱点对错误对象产生的短暂迷恋，他承认世上有许多更好的女人，血统更纯，更配得上黑魔王赋予他的高贵身份。斯内普为了活下来做过许多事，这令人作呕但不算什么。

然而在莉莉的儿子眼里，在任何一个正常人眼里，整件事都只会是最普通的那种样子：一个男孩失恋了，终身无法释怀。每天都有人情场失意，只不过他斯内普运气格外不好，不仅没争取到女孩的垂青，还害死了她。也许哈利认为如果波特夫妇还活着，斯内普会想方设法介入他们之间，成为不知廉耻的第三者；又或者，哈利认为自己刚做的就是斯内普想对莉莉做的事。他见过斯内普用那个不可原谅的词语称呼莉莉，当一个男人想得到一个女人，又不知理解和尊重为何物，那不就是他会做的吗？

哈利可能认为，斯内普是故意将伏地魔引向波特一家，引导黑魔王杀害她的丈夫和儿子，以便在她最脆弱的时候趁虚而入。难道斯内普没有动过这样的念头吗？他不曾乞求黑魔王只杀死波特和男孩，留下莉莉吗？除了莉莉能否活命之外，难道他当时一丝一毫都没有想过，这样她或许就能完全属于自己？然而莉莉保护儿子的执念惹怒了凶手，给自己招来杀身之祸，并宣告了斯内普在信仰和爱情上双重的彻底失败。他本该去死的，但他仍然不要脸地想活下去，想逃脱惩罚，所以邓不利多丢出莉莉的儿子这个薄弱的理由，斯内普就扑过去牢牢抓住了。

他一直以此自慰：即便他牢牢抓住旧日的怨气不放、四处迁怒于人，给他人带来的除痛苦和烦恼并无其他，但他比之当时当日仍有所改变。然而在杀死邓不利多之后，这一信念就开始动摇了——邓不利多是唯一真正了解斯内普的人，但他断言杀死自己不会伤及斯内普的灵魂。也许他早就看到了，在最关键的地方，斯内普从未改变。十几年前，斯内普可以为了得到黑魔王的青睐将一个家庭送入虎口，现在他仍然可以为了其他东西杀死自己的指引者，以及曾是他的救命稻草的莉莉的儿子。

实际上，斯内普意识到，他对待那男孩的方式与波特对待他的方式没有任何区别——乐于见到对方遭受任何痛苦和羞辱，只不会放任对方丢掉性命；而他与这世界相处的方式，也与他自幼看不起的父亲越来越相似。他以为他改变了，然而兜兜转转，斯内普仅仅是变成了自己最痛恨的人。他漠视黑魔标记对一个好人（呵，恰好是哈利刚给他安上的词）的真正威胁，因为那不会致死，直到男孩以最极端的方式作出宣告。就这么回事。

哈利发出微弱的动静，留给斯内普的时间不多了。他用最快的速度拿来生死水灌进对方嘴里，调整下颌的角度以免男孩呛住，哈利的手指划动了几下，固执地作出反抗的姿态，然后再度沉睡。

天还没亮，斯内普去做了早餐，丰盛的英式早餐，他小时候没机会吃到、平时也懒得给自己费心弄的那种。他把盘子罩上，施了保温咒，考虑要给哈利留个字条，但想了想措辞就放弃了。“如果出现的不是我——”，如果他没能回来，他还能说什么？他为了某种虚幻的证明突然自杀式地改变主意想争取让波特完好无损地回去，而非仅仅活着，结果把他俩引向最坏的局面。斯内普想这次他的确可以说，我真的、真的已经努力过了，但这句话只适合给他自己。

他换好衣服，保留了那些抓痕和淤青，他要给其他人讲个故事。

“你想借此表达什么，西弗勒斯？”

“如果您现在给那男孩黑魔标记，他会崩溃，很可能自杀或者疯掉。”斯内普垂首回答，让袖子落下重新遮住淤痕，“我不确定那是否是您所希望的打败他的方式。”

“你是在说，即便在你的看管下，那男孩仍可能自杀成功？”黑魔王的声线带上了一种可怖的圆滑，就像毒蛇吐出的信子触及他后颈，“你对黑魔王的任务有所不满？还是说，你对那男孩产生了同情？”

“自然，我会竭尽全力完成您交给我的一切任务，但我不会撒谎说自己对任何事有万全的把握。”斯内普的心跳没有加速，脑中没有任何不该产生的念头，“仅仅是陈述风险和可能性，主人。过去七年间我都是波特男孩最痛恨的人之一，但他现在愿意选择我作为献出贞操的对象，这或许值得考虑。”

等待黑魔王作出决定的片刻，斯内普呼吸均匀，就像他一贯的那样。人们都会说伏地魔是个暴君，这接近真相，黑魔王对待敌人和下属都相当残酷，但他从来都会考虑有价值的建议。说来有些矛盾，他利用恐惧操纵他人，但总是更重视那些不为恐惧所控的人。

“你认为自己可以利用波特的依恋，制造对我们有利的局面。”黑魔王慢吞吞地说，“西弗勒斯，你的判断力一向深受黑魔王信任。”

贝拉特里克斯发出愤愤不平的声音，挨了一鞭子。斯内普怀疑这种冒犯也是黑魔王喜欢她的地方，换成是他像这样擅自对黑魔王的判断力表态，大概死上十次也不够。

“你的擅作主张可以得到原谅。”

哈利靠近的脚步起初是缓慢的，斯内普可以想象对方的样子，一定跟那晚走进禁林时别无二致。随后脚步声加快了，男孩冲过来，刚好接住斯内普倒下的身体。

“你在流血！”哈利半搀半抱地把他运向沙发，“他对你做了什么？我该怎么做？”

实际上斯内普已经停止流血了，只不过袖子还没干，但他暂时没力气给出说明。

“活力滋补剂……”听见波特打开药箱的动静，他喘了两口气，又指示道，“蓝——”

正确的药剂已经出现在他嘴边，斯内普顿了顿，张嘴把瓶里的东西吞进去。哈利掀开他的衣袖，着手清理血迹。

“……他砍断你的手？”男孩的声音惊诧而厌恶，“为什么？——白鲜在这儿能用吗？还是需要念解咒？”

“白鲜就可以。”药剂正迅速发挥作用，斯内普的视线清楚多了，“没有什么别的，他只是——切断了它。内部我已经接好了。”

哈利一声不吭地将白鲜在伤处抹匀，那一圈红色细线嘶嘶地愈合，变成粉色。伤势处理已经完成，他免不了要做些关于丢掉右手的噩梦，没什么。斯内普轻轻活动了一下手指，知觉基本正常，这时他看见男孩向门口瞥了一眼，又继续清理血迹。

“莱斯特兰奇夫妇不会来了。”斯内普说，“近段时间你都不需要看到他们或者黑魔王，也不会有黑魔标记。”

哈利一副受到惊吓的样子——绝不是惊喜，波特男孩是对的的时候远比他犯错的时候更讨厌。

“他要把你怎么样？”男孩脱口问道，“他对你做了什么？”

“没什么我不能承受的。”斯内普回答，拉下袖子——白鲜处理不了淤伤，“你吃早饭了吗？”

波特的表情起伏了一下，好像要被逗笑了似的。

“伏地魔砍了你的手，而你问我吃没吃早饭？”

“我的手完好无损，几小时内就会和没断过一样。”斯内普不耐烦地回答，早饭的确不是他想转移某人注意力时想到过的最好话题。

“没，我刚醒。”哈利敷衍道，把药箱搬回原处。距他被灌下药剂已经过去十二小时，那服生死水的效力只有一半时长，算上波特过去几天积累的疲惫也不会让他睡着这么久。但比起这个，斯内普更倾向于揭穿别的，比如哈利仍在暗暗关注门口的动静。

“你不相信我。”他指出，“尽管我告诉你了，你还是觉得他们会再来把你带走。”

“也许伏地魔会改变主意。”男孩耸耸肩，“就你所知，他完全不是朝令夕改的那类人么？”

“如果没有把握，我是不会这么告诉你的。”

哈利转过身，有点生气地抱起胳膊。

“对不起！”他说，“我很抱歉我对他要给我黑魔标记的事过度紧张了，你想听这个吗？”

“这并不代表你接下来会信任我，所以，不。”斯内普毫不留情地说，“你长期处在知道自己应该信任我但拒绝这么做的状态，这已经酿成了不少麻烦，必须得到解决。”

“说得就像你有多相信我似的。”哈利反击，“我上了六年学，通过了O.W.Ls，但你还是宁愿相信我连活力滋补剂都认不出来。对，我不是像混血王子那样的天才，但我也不是你坚持以为的那种低能儿。”

斯内普开口要发火，但他立刻因此感到一阵眩晕，血压升高不适合他当下的状态。波特立刻向他靠近，他本能地远离对方，又因此对自己十分恼火。他不应该为昨晚的事害怕波特。

“对不起。”这次哈利听起来诚恳多了，“我不是有意那样的，我只是……太害怕了。我相信你。”

“别把你目前做不到的事说得这么肯定。”他说，男孩没反击，所以这根橄榄枝至少有几分诚意。

“我还想为昨晚的事道歉。”哈利又用一种鼓足了勇气的口吻说。

“用不着。”斯内普断然道。

“我很抱歉我想……对你做那样的事，还有提到我妈妈，那太无礼了。”波特置若罔闻，斯内普希望对方不是在说遗言，“我知道我让你恶心，这不会再发生了。我永远不会再碰你的，你晚上可以把我绑起来——”

“你永远不应该像那样说莉莉·伊万斯-波特，这是你唯一需要道歉的点。”斯内普忍无可忍，“别再哭哭啼啼了，我不会为了我的贞操把你捆起来的，闭嘴他妈的听我说。”

波特因为他的措辞张大了嘴巴，然后迅速闭上。

“我们不能信任对方是出于相同的理由，此前我们都没有足够的动力作出改变，但现在这势在必行，否则我们都会死。”斯内普着重强调了后半句，“你必须学着相信，下次你在黑魔王面前假死的时候，我会设法让你通过检验。”

“我不觉得还能有下次。”哈利小声说。

“你想看看我的大脑吗？”这是他的最后一招了，“我的魔杖在左边内侧的口袋里，你可以用它对我摄神取念。我的大脑对你开放。”

男孩震惊地瞪圆了眼，视线滑向他说的那个口袋，斯内普让两只手摊开放在身体两侧，感受到胸口升起陌生地激动，他从未主动以这种方式自我暴露。但哈利摇了摇头，让他跌回谷底。

“你到底想怎么样？”斯内普暴躁地问。

“我不需要这个，我不用这种办法了解别人。”哈利深吸一口气，伸出右手，“哈利·波特。”

这他妈太蠢了。

斯内普想一巴掌打掉那只手，但这可能是他们唯一的机会。波特倔得像头牛，如果他要达成自己的目的，就得按对方的规则来。好吧，如果这就是他必须作出的牺牲， _好吧_ 。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”他说，回握过去。


	7. Chapter 7

“我们得睡在一张床上。”

斯内普抛出这句话，暗暗享受哈利在红白间变幻不定的脸色，他可能是同意暂且放下那份根深蒂固的敌意，但可没保证在做必须之事时不会采取更具娱乐性的方式。又不是他叫波特宣称不会再碰自己，男孩儿话说早了，就吃下这个教训吧。

“所以，同样，也别把自己没有决定权的事说得这么肯定。”他不紧不慢地说，哈利投来恼怒的一瞥，“我说服黑魔王同意暂缓给你黑魔标记的条件，是我可以利用你此时心理上的弱点，采取其他方式击败你。”

“心理上的弱点。”波特重复道，他的脸色定格在了红，“你要操我？”

……这听起来比他自己说的时候糟了十倍不止。

“暂时不需要，我的计划是先在情感方面取得优势地位，我推测你会更偏好正人君子。”斯内普说，希望这种陈述方式能让整件事听起来好一点，哈利喷出一声笑。

“那你可能猜错了。”男孩回答，斯内普皱皱眉，不打算在这个话题上深究。

“睡在一张床上是基本的，至少表明我取得了你的信任。”斯内普继续道，“我会在情况严重到必须跟你发生性关系之前把你救出去。”

“就是说他会看吗？如果我们——”哈利一脸厌恶，“——发生性关系？”

“我们不会。”斯内普笃定地说，尽管他没那么笃定——救出波特男孩不像是那种豁出命就能做到的事情，黑魔王名义上将男孩全权交给了他，但这栋房子一定受到严密的监视。

“但它必须往那个方向发展，对吧？”男孩执拗地追问，“否则伏——神秘人是不会满意的，我得爱上你，你得操我。”

“他本来就不会满意，除非你让他拿到老魔杖，并且彻底死掉。”斯内普断然道，压下鸡皮疙瘩起一身的感觉，“此外，你想叫他什么都行，我还没懦弱到那种地步。”

“但只有想反抗他的人才叫他伏地魔，既然你的任务是消磨我的意志，不该包括把这个改掉么？”哈利带着一股不知哪儿来的聪明劲反驳，斯内普噎住了。

“随你的便。”他忿忿地说，“你还是不打算相信我能把你送回你朋友的怀抱？”

哈利犹豫了一下，“我相信你会尽力。”

挫败在斯内普胸腔中油然而生，“但你不相信我能做到。你已经打算放弃了，因为变成食死徒的玩物好过被打上黑魔标记，所以你就认命了？你以为我是为什么让他砍断一只手，波特？”

“我当然相信，”哈利明显敷衍地说，“我是说，如果——”

“既然你已经不打算再抗争下去，就不存在什么如果！”斯内普厉声道，一时间他眼前又闪过许多雪花，该死的失血过多，“我要把你完好无损地救出去，这不是件容易的事，如果只有我在努力则根本不可能。但你只是打算纯洁无瑕地死去？我明天就可以找来致命的毒药，喝之前我甚至不介意跟你碰杯。”

“那你呢？”波特终于被激怒了，“他这次砍掉你的手，允许你接起来，下次呢？在把我送回去的同时被砍成碎块，你觉得你就可以心安理得地见我妈妈了？”

斯内普不得不闭上眼睛，免得自己字面意义上被气昏过去，男孩这次没试着靠近前教授，说明他不认为自己做错了。妈的，什么不再提起莉莉也是扯淡，他居然觉得自己能跟一个波特握手言和。

“我不允许再有人为我而死。”波特用发抖的声音说，他的声音在斯内普嗡嗡作响的耳朵里飘忽不定，“如果救我出去的代价是你，我宁愿选毒药，或者黑魔标记，我不在乎。我回来是因为我想救下更多人，不是想看着更多人为我丧命。”

“这是战争。”斯内普哼了一声，“不管你愿不愿意，都有人会死。”

“不能是为了我。”哈利勉强答道，他听起来就像被压在沉重的石块下边，“我受够了别人将我看得比其他人重要，我从来没有那么重要，也做不了他们期待的那么多。”

“在我听来你抱怨的更多是这份重视要求你支付的对价。”

“每件事都有对价，从我在德思礼家就是这样，不管我想要什么都得拿出我所有的交换。”哈利带着些许不屑说，“而且价格从来都不由我定。”

这不是詹姆·波特会说的话，那人理所当然地拥有一切好东西，连需要为之努力的概念都没有。斯内普把这个念头挥到一边。

“有的是人长年累月都这么活下来的。”他嘲笑道，“接受现实吧。”

“好啊，这就是我的开价：你要救我出去，就得救我们两个人出去。你会像确保我的安全那样确保你自己的，不管伏地魔要求你对我做什么，只要有必要你都会去做。”哈利理直气壮地说，“否则你就去找你的毒药好了，反正这也不是你第一次威胁要给我下毒。我已经走向伏地魔束手就擒，你想象不到我能放弃多快。”

斯内普过了一会儿才闭上他的嘴。

“你以为这是你的决定？”他质问，“只要你同意了我就会开心地接受？你觉得我喜欢做那种人么，波特？我还以为我已经表达得很明确了，我宁可要这个。”

他抬起刚接过一次的胳膊，哈利的脸扭曲了。

“那你只好想办法克服了。”男孩居然说，“我不会强迫你的，我已经保证过了。你只是因为对我感到恶心而拒绝的话，我无话可说，但如果你为了什么无私的理由错过保全自己的机会——”

“把这个词留给你自己吧，男孩。”斯内普尖刻地说，哈利怒视他。

“在这件事上不能信任你的话，那我在其他事上也不会。”男孩站了起来，“你可以洗洗手睡觉去了。”

并非虚张声势，斯内普能听到哈利像只怒气冲冲的小狗那样跺着脚进入厨房，打开水龙头，清洗手上的血迹。由波特要求别人放弃无谓的高尚真是愚蠢至极，他刚死了一次，接着宣布自己要为从前最痛恨的人之一的安危献出那副苍白削瘦的躯体，然后反过来指责斯内普在自我保护上不够尽力。斯内普或许对自己的人生有很大意见，但他可没有天杀的殉道者情结。

即便经过改良，斯内普童年的家仍然狭小，闭着眼都能识别屋檐下的其他人在干什么。哈利洗了很长时间，斯内普怀疑对方到底有没有沾到这么多血。总算关掉水龙头之后，男孩好像在厨房愣了一阵，然后是拖动椅子和揭开餐桌上早餐的盖子的声音。失血的症状又追上来了，斯内普口很渴，四肢和眼皮也越来越重，经验告诉他在睡过去之前最好摄入足够的液体，否则几小时后醒来够受的。

自然，他曾经在远比这糟的情况下硬撑过，但斯内普此刻决定这是个充分的借口。他出声要求喝杯水之后，波特出现的速度快得像他其实是念了个飞来咒一样。

“我带你回卧室吧。”男孩盯着他把水喝下去，关切地说，“告诉我你还需要什么，我给你拿进去。”

看来也没什么选择。斯内普允许对方架着自己去了卧室，谢天谢地他住的不是什么别墅，十几步就到了。接下来才是真正尴尬的环节，除非他希望醒来时感受到的第一件事是袖子上的血都干透了，否则他只能接受波特的帮助，换掉这件袍子。波特给他脱衣服的时候眼睛都不敢抬，斯内普叹了口气。

“到了别无他法的时候，我会告诉你的。”他说，“与此同时，你不能擅自判断和行动。”

哈利脸红成一团，仿佛刚才不是他要求斯内普操自己来着。

“我说了昨晚的事不会再发生了。”他小声说。

“走着瞧。”斯内普穿着睡袍躺平，哈利把被子拉上，他尽可能别显得别扭——他母亲也没给他掖过被子，“今晚你就也要睡在这张床上了。”

“我睡相很好的。”哈利带着笑意说。

斯内普一口气睡到半夜，睁眼时男孩已经躺在他身边，裹着自己的一床被子，听呼吸声是真睡着了，他对此有些意外。他喝下床头的活力滋补剂，觉得自己恢复得差不多了，感谢魔法。斯内普还记得父亲上工时得来的擦伤和淤青往往得过两三周才会完全消失，他从不允许艾琳用魔法为自己治疗。

一阵势不可挡的饥饿感催促着他去弄吃的，斯内普动作轻缓地下床出门，却见厨房里有哈利给他留的晚餐，是炖菜和切好的水果，这没来由地让他胸口抽痛。为对方留饭菜是他对“家庭”仅有的认知，不管白天吵得多凶，到了晚上艾琳总会给打两份工的丈夫留点儿什么，食物不够的时候，托比亚会将出门时拿的早餐原封不动地带回来，谎称是路上买的。十几年间他父母互相依赖、彼此折磨，无法忍受对方，也不能失去对方。

波特没敢动他的魔杖，炖菜早就凉了，斯内普直接就这样盛了一些出来。去年夏天虫尾巴在此暂住时，除了斯内普不得不常常强压下对那叛徒的厌恶，几乎没造成什么影响。然而也许是波特看过他那段记忆的缘故吧，自每天都能看到波特在房子里走来走去，做着各种日常小事，他却对旧日的生活想得越来越多了。艾琳的激情早就被消磨殆尽，她没力气对托比亚之外的人发火，也几乎没法去爱任何人。她与儿子爆发的几次争吵都是在斯内普表示自己要加入食死徒、成为“最好的那类巫师”之后，斯内普原以为母亲会为他自豪，得到的反应却全然相反。

【我辛辛苦苦供养你成为巫师，不是为了让你杀死自己的父亲！早知道我就该让你当个麻瓜！】

他得到黑魔标记后不久，艾琳就做了当时许多巫师-麻瓜混合家庭的人会做的事：带着丈夫消失了。斯内普提着给父母买的礼物回家时，只见到了冰冷空荡的房子。


End file.
